<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Odyessy by thatsleepybirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575150">Space Odyessy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsleepybirb/pseuds/thatsleepybirb'>thatsleepybirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsleepybirb/pseuds/thatsleepybirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Era of Peace. Where different species of the Rims co-exists ,where there's no war,no conflict. A perfect Utopia for all.<br/>It was supposed to be,at least.<br/>But how were they supposed to believe in the rule of the tyrannical government?Or the Empire beyond?</p><p>   "Going up against the Empire will only result in death ",they would always tell him.</p><p>Then he would always answer them with a smile,</p><p>" I rather die fighting for my beliefs than to comply."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imprisoned Accquiantances( Ch.1 Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,this is INSON_Maniac ,otherwise known as Quinn.<br/>This is my Dream SMP fanfiction,a collab between me and my buddy Lazy!<br/>This version have no art,if you want to see the art,it's on Wattpad,under the same username ( INSON_Maniac)<br/>Enjoy :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up.”<br/>
A harsh clang against metallic bars echoed in his ears painfully,drawing him away from his peaceful sleep.Yet his eyes remained closed.<br/>
“NOW.”Another word was thrown out and into his ears and a sensation of electricity was sent towards the captured victim,making him feel as if his hands and elbows were being cut off.<br/>
To that,his eyes flew open,a cry forming at his throat as he thrashed and screamed,his dark skin bubbled,attempting to form whatever sharp that came to mind yet the material restrained him from doing so.<br/>
“SHUT UP BITCH!”A blurry figure entered his sight,holding what seemed to be a rectangular device and he quieted down instantly,glaring at the other with timidness and fear.<br/>
“Good boy.” The underling of the crime lord jeered at the sight of this pathetic,submissive alien whilst pocketing the device he held.Turning away from the unfortunate,he left to check on other species that were also placed into this room by force,making rude remarks as he did so.<br/>
Bad was left alone for now,and he sighed in relief. How unlucky it was for him to wander alone and happen to witness an exchange between the underling of the wanted crime lord and their client..<br/>
As the saying goes,”Curiosity kills the cat.”....But satisfaction did not bring it back,in fact the satisfaction only led him to this! Bad smiled bitterly,perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to pry into other business.He wondered how his mother would feel,should she ever heard about this,she would perhaps berate him out of worry.<br/>
Not caring for the dirtied clothing,he shivered in the corner and returned to observing those around him. Thoughts occasionally retracing back to his hometown,Pelmia and his people.<br/>
‘How’re they doing?I wonder if Lee is doing well.’ His thoughts went to his childhood friend,Lee,where they would play around within the caves and darkness.<br/>
The Dowian shuddered as those vulnerable aliens entered his view,all of them bore the same look,one of being haunted and brimming with fear.<br/>
A rough voice was heard shouting in a language Bad could not understand,coming from beyond the locked door.Soon,the door was slammed open,sending weak rays of light into the room as two goons entered the view,hoisting someone in their arms,restraining his upper limbs while lower appendages of the figure resisted by kicking frantically.<br/>
Stumbling,a figure was pushed into the room and Bad stared at him ,awestruck. The humanoid  before him had a block for a head,and skin glimmering shades of blue,almost-diamond like.Curious eyes studied the figure up and down as the other struggled fiercely,taking in the grey armour the other wore,and more so importantly,the faint hints of purple that appeared and disappeared briefly.<br/>
“Shut up.”The man that was on the humanoid’s left twisted the target’s arm,earning a painful yelp as to retain him.The men stalked towards the cage of his and flung the door open,before Bad could attempt anything,a body was sent colliding against his own and the cage door slammed shut once more.<br/>
Great,he had a cellmate.<br/>
“Ugh..”Bad gently pushed the body off him,surprised at the coldness and smoothness of the figure’s skin,one that resembled a refined diamond. A Coreboundian,perhaps?<br/>
“So we have a Coreboundian and a Dowian...Boss would like them.” An alien spoke,and it proved Bad’s suspicions correct.The pale-skinned alien stared at the diamond humanoid’s head with a greedy look plastered on his face,a bony hand reaching to readjust the golden ring that was placed upon his throat.<br/>
“A diamond one,of all.” The other added,despite seemingly interested in the gem, six beady eyes directed a gaze at Bad,tusks glinted a shade of worn yellow under the light.As the menacing fella walked towards the cage,the muscles or fat bounced,straining against the ropes that served as clothing.<br/>
The pale -skinned goon seemed to know of the buff one’s intentions,and a firm hand was placed onto the other.<br/>
“No.No manhandling.Boss doesn’t like his merchandise or belongings ruined.Or else it’s that time.” He warned.<br/>
Bad watched as the buffer one huffed a sigh of disappointment.<br/>
“Aight,Imma finish my game of Checkers with Polios.” After that,the buff goon walked away and left through the door. The pale-skinned goon followed suit,only after throwing a glance towards the two.<br/>
Soon,the door was slammed shut behind the two goons,and the small rays of light that once lit the room vanished at their wake,rendering them in the dark once more.Despite Bad's race thriving within the darkness,he found this darkness too..uneasy for his liking,too cold..<br/>
Silence befell upon the two sharing the same cage,staring at each other awkwardly as both studied the other.<br/>
“Uhhh..Hey?”<br/>
Bad was surprised at the words that rolled off the other's tongue, with his tone and voice surprisingly softer compared to the previous energetic one.<br/>
“Hi.” Hesitantly,Bad greeted the stranger of a cellmate.<br/>
“Thank god you can speak Lycriox.'' The stranger spoke while Bad stared at the stranger's skin,fascinated by the seemingly smooth diamond surface.<br/>
“Of course. Lycriox is probably considered a commonly spoken language,so I've learnt it.”Bad returned nonchalantly.<br/>
“I see…" The diamond humanoid paused,before continuing to ask another question.<br/>
“I'm... Skeppy,what about you?”<br/>
“...Friends back home call me Halo,but I prefer Bad.”<br/>
“Bad,eh?you don't look-bad at all.” Skeppy grinned as a blob came to view,sliding down from his neck and rested on his lap.<br/>
Bad focused on the slime,eyes glinting with curiosity. The purple slime was observing him back,as curious as he himself was with those yellow hues of theirs.He recognized them as a Galaquid,a species that were found on his home planet,and his shoulders tensed.<br/>
“Who's this...and where did you get them?”Bad asked gently,a finger reaching out to touch the slime before retreating after seeing the slime quivered lightly.<br/>
“Ah..I bought them from a trader.”Skeppy fell into deep thought and Bad's eyes narrowed slightly.<br/>
“I call them little guy.” Skeppy answered finally after much thought ,earning an amused snort from the other and to that,his lips tugged into a pout.<br/>
“What,unless you have better names in mind.”He spoke,eyes glinting with amusement and tempting the other to take upon the challenge.<br/>
Pale white eyes sparkled as they locked gaze,not holding back,and Skeppy shuddered at the glowing white eyes,for some reason it uneased him.<br/>
“Hmm.” Bad turned to look at the slime,wanting to touch them but sadly for him,his hands were bound together with metallic cuffs that reached to his elbow. As it moved,it reminded Bad of a treat called jelly,wobbling under tiny force..<br/>
“How about...Jello.” Bad spoke,watching as the slime bounced around and eventually landing with a “splat” onto Skeppy’s kneecap. He held back an amused chuckle as the slime squirmed around,leaving faint traces of purple goo behind as it gurgled happily and flopped back onto the stained floors of their prison.<br/>
“Jello it is.” Skeppy let out a huff,never had he gotten such a reaction from that little gu-he meant slime before.<br/>
Silence had befallen on the two once more,awkward tension thickening as minutes passed.<br/>
Skeppy turned to look at the outside view through the caged windows,staring at the distant specks of the light decorated across the darkened blanket of the galaxies..Oh how he wished he was amongst the stars right now.<br/>
“Anyways,how did you get captured?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 Part 2- Plots and Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyways,how did you get captured?”<br/>
A question was raised and Bad shifted his attention back towards Skeppy, eyes studying the ore-person once more.<br/>
“I mean,don’t you Dowians have like-some sort of abilities to morph skin? It should be easier to fight.” Bad’s face darkened lightly.<br/>
“I..don’t like fighting that much,but I did fight,but got ambushed.” Bad returned as he continued to watch the slime bounce around.<br/>
“Ahh..Well I was pretty much the same as your situation,only that I uhh..took their ship without knowing and crash-landed.Eh,those fuckers are annoying,insisting me to pay and all that,but hell nah.” Bad gasped at the crude language used.<br/>
“Language.” Bad chided,unable to stop this old habit of his whilst shuddering at the slight jolts the spacecraft made,causing the cages to quake lightly.Rolling back his shoulders ,an unpleasant stench entered their senses,a brow was risen and a thin grimace was tugged across Skeppy’s lips while Bad shrugged upon seeing Skeppy’s expression.<br/>
“Not me.”Bad clarified quietly as Jello quivered lightly,and bounced onto Skeppy again,intelligent eyes watching the Dowian before them.Skeppy merely grimaced,knowing that he would have to endure this unpleasant stench,and he knew it would grew more and more disgusting as time flows and his gaze shifted to other caged creatures.Jello merely hopped around in the limited space,occasionally forming loud ‘splats’ once upon collision against the surface.<br/>
“Hmm..Why don’t we work together to e-..scape.”Skeppy proposed,leaning backwards,not expecting his mouth to be clamped by a hand,causing his words at the end to be muffled.<br/>
“Hush. Don’t want anyone else listening to your plot and schemes, now would you?” Despite his language sounding sarcastic,his tone was sincere as Bad stated quietly. The cries of numerous caged victims seemed to only agree with his words. Weary eyes darted to the only entrance and exit of the room,listening to the footsteps echoing in and out of the halls, as if fearful of underlings barging in any minute and Skeppy mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down.<br/>
Bad’s memories flickered back to his first day here,where he had attempted to conduct an escape yet failed and that also earned him those uncomfortable cuffs and  thorough beatings.His gaze soon retreated from the Coreboundian before him and a heavy sigh was heard.<br/>
“Oh well...You look like a fella that wanted to get outta here.” Skeppy’s voice lowered into a soft whisper and scooted closer to the Dowian,ignoring the shudder of the other as liquid-ish skin collided against his cold ,smooth one and completely unaware of the fact his words already spiked an interest from other slaves.<br/>
“I do.” Bad admitted,still remaining vigilant. He did in fact, want to escape,after all his students were still waiting for his return to Pelmia! Ahh...those bundles of joy were fun to get along with and to teach,unbeknownst to him,a smile had drifted onto display.<br/>
“Ah,good.” Skeppy let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck.At least this stranger agreed to plot an escape,after all god knows what those blasted dealers and traffickers would do to his body,he’s literally made up of diamond and that’s something that attracted unwanted desires and attraction. I mean,if things went south,he could just..ditch him,that's always Plan B.<br/>
Bad stared at Skeppy,analyzing him.Wait,why did he agree to a stranger’s request?! He facepalmed. Stranger Danger should be a clear thing for him,plus he barely had information on the other than Skeppy's a Coreboundian.<br/>
“This’s gonna take a long while...” Bad mumbled.<br/>
“Definitely.”Skeppy agreed as he fell into thought,trying to recall the basic layout of what he had seen after being captured,but what came to mind was his desperate yet futile struggles against the spider-humanoid.<br/>
“We need information.” Bad pointed out quietly as they took a look around the area.<br/>
“Do you know anything useful? I mean,you're here longer than me.”<br/>
“You've been here like 5 to 6 minutes,and I've been in here for days.Of course.”Bad stated in a deadpanned tone.<br/>
Skeppy shrugged.<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“ Well,I recall the slavers mentioning something about a Market,I also tried to escape once. ”Bad provided,hoping it would provide the other some information.<br/>
“That..would explain why they called us merch.” Skeppy clicked,as he reached to grab hold of the bars,falling into deep.<br/>
“How about we run when we land?” Bad’s voice was lowered a little more as he heard the chattering beyond doors.<br/>
“I can help with your plans.” Another voice chimed in,a comforting one and the two shifted their gaze,and soon landed on an alien.A humanoid wolf,with a furry grey mane and piercing blue eyes entered their view .Simple cloak wrapping around the figure,yet the two could see hints of a queer uniform he wore.<br/>
“Who..might you be?”<br/>
“Hosuh Northon.” The alien introduced themselves.<br/>
“Huh.”Skeppy studied the other carefully,looking up and down while completely ignoring the uncomfortable vibe he gave off.<br/>
“A Beaster?” Skeppy finally spoke and received a nod in return.<br/>
“Why are you captured?”<br/>
“Let’s just say ah..I got into the way of the dealer,but,back to the topic,I would like to..escape.” Hosuh gave a simple answer,parting lips to reveal a set of sharp fangs.<br/>
“UH-huh,then do you have info on this place?” Skeppy shifted his position where his back would be to Bad’s.<br/>
“I do,in fact.I memorized the route and surroundings that they took me here.” The wolf stated as the tail swayed in a calm manner,unlike the fear that rolled off the other slaves.<br/>
“Oh?” Skeppy’s eyes sparked with excitement,excited at least someone had knowledge of certain layout for this one hell of a spacecraft,and Bad listened intently to the conversation,despite desiring for a sweet relief of fresh air,seriously,the air here smells like excrete.<br/>
“I can provide such information,criteria being you have to get me out of here as well..I have messages to deliver.”<br/>
“Look,I tried escaping,and it earned me those cuffs..”Bad tried to reason with the two.<br/>
“On your own?” Bad nodded to clarify.<br/>
“This Is precisely why we need a plan...and more people.” Skeppy suggested.<br/>
“What if there’s a traitor.”Bad pointed,even though he did not specify,the three knew there were chances of the others or themselves being the traitor.<br/>
“Look,let’s just cooperate,so we can go our separate ways after we get the frick outta here.”<br/>
Hosuh sighed.<br/>
“Well then gents,shall we plot?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>